


The First Mate [PODFIC]

by GandalfGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandalfGirl/pseuds/GandalfGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of the fanfiction written by Katydid</p><p>"It's the job of the captain to pick the crew, and the duty of the first mate to test them for worthiness. How Zoro came to accept each of the straw hats as nakama."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Mate [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427865) by [katydid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid/pseuds/katydid). 



> This is my very first podfic project. It was very exciting. I may not be very good yet, but I aim to improve.  
> Thank you very much to Katydid who gave me permission to create this podfic.

I have 2 versions available. 

 

The first is only my voice.   

[The First Mate](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/da1y67ivsy6chu6/The+First+Mate+Done.mp3) Length: 8:14

 

And the second I added in some background sounds.  

[The First Mate With Sound](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/riwh97fwcjls3ff/The+First+Mate+med+lyd.mp3) Length: 8:22

 


End file.
